Baby Daddy
by JanaDiaz
Summary: Elizabeth is an 18 year old girl from California, LA. One night of reckless drinking with none other than one direction singer Harry Styles, leaves her with some life altering consequences.


_I've never really been the type of girl to madly fall in love with the glamour and luxury of stardom, even less with pop stars and their futile ways. Particularly, I never understood the bizarre obsession teenage girls have with that boy band - one direction, either. It would be stupid of me to deny their talent and good looks, but the madness and obsession surrounding those teenage boys are something I've always promised myself to stay away from. Well, until I bumped into Harry Styles in a bar and had drunken sex with him and ended up pregnant that is. But what are details right? Well, My name's Elizabeth, Liz for short, and this is how my life was completely changed by a certain curly haired pop star. _

* * *

I internally groaned as I heard my sister's high pitched screams directed at the television, another _one direction _appearance, I swear, every single time these boys show up on the TV my ten year old sister behaves like she's having an epilepsy attack. _What's the big deal with these boys anyway?_

My thoughts were swiftly broken by my phone's loud ring tone, it was Jane, my best friend. We've known each other since kinder garden. We are currently experiencing our last year of high school together, _thank fuck. _High school wasn't all that bad, I mean if you take off all the fucked up social status shit and subtract half the sluts and jackasses that are high school boys, I guess it would be just fine. _Note the sarcasm. _Jane and I have always been very close together, not really hanging out with the other girls who are either caring too much about their appearance or fucking high school boys like it's a hobby. I like to believe we're different, I mean being from California, Los Angeles, society immediately expects you to be a huge busted blond with a beautiful body that is either partying or tanning. Well, Jane has always been beautiful, her long, brown silky hair and her blue eyes with tan skin has always set her apart from everybody else. Specially me, with very light skin, dark curls and green eyes. Tanning is as close as disaster for me, I always end up looking like a fucking lobster.

"Hey you" I answered playfully.

"LIZ! You have NO IDEA! Ok so tonight there's this-" Jane babbled excitedly.

"WHOAH, hold on there, breath Jane, I can barely understand what you're saying, have you been smoking something?" she huffed impatiently on the phone.

"NO silly, let me finish, anyway, Harry fucking styles is going to be at that club we talked about, TONIGHT!" she shirked.

"And?" oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Jane was totally head over heels for that boy band. I'm beginning to think that shit is contagious.

"AND, I TOTTALLY have tickets for us to get in, my dad's friend is the owner and he gave it as an early graduation present, isn't it amazing!?" she screamed.

"um, Jane, I'm all happy for you and stuff, but why on earth would I get my warm little ass out of my comfortable bed to try and get a sneak peak of Harry styles in a packed club? Seems like bum deal to me"

"Oh no, you ARE coming missy, no fucking way you're staying home on a Friday night with chances of meeting that Greek god, we ARE going. Get your best outfit, look hot, and I'll pick you up at 10, Ciao"

"But JANE-"

_Beep beep beep_

She hang up on me. I should have informed you guys how dangerously persistent Jane can be, she won't give up until I'm at that club tonight. And so I did, got dressed on my black tank strapless dress, curled my hair up and applied some black smoky eye shadow. Jane said and I quote _"you look fucking hot" _when she picked me up that night.

_If only I had known that one night, one mere night, would change my life forever. _

* * *

My ears were buzzing with the loud booming sound of the electronic music emitting from the monstrous paraphernalia where the DJ was standing. As I expected, the club was completely packed with a sea of bodies desperately trying to get in, there were numerous paparazzi and girls who were without a doubt not old enough to be there and weren't even given a chance by security. Thankfully, the tickets Jane got were VIP, so we swiftly made our way inside.

The secluded area wasn't as jam packed as the normal sections of the club, indicating that the big star of the night was probably not around yet. There was still huge commotion and expectation for his arrival.

"_oh my god _Liz, we're totally here, and it's so amazing. And I bet he'll be here soon. I'm totally gonna try and get a picture. But even if I don't, have you seen all the hotties here, totally bangable, I mean look at…." her incessant chatter faded at the back of my mind. I mean I love Jane and all, but sometimes her _too keen _interest in men can be a bit overbearing

Without realizing or caring where I was going, I began making my way to a more secluded corridor, where I found other stairs. Curiosity taking the best of me, I made my way up, finding another bar with barely any people around. _Thank god, I can breath._

I sat on one of the bar stools, carelessly laying my head on my hands, sighing heavily as the stress of coming to this club settled over me. I'd totally rather be home curling up on the couch and watching a good movie, call me lame, _whatever._

"Not having a good time?" A deep velvety male voice in a strong British accent questioned from a close distance.

I gasped loudly, surprised by the sudden interaction, I was so absorbed in my own moment I hadn't realized there was someone sitting close by. I turned my head slowly to come face with beautiful green eyes, his hair, a mass of brown curls messily fixed around his face, somehow giving him a very sexy look. He was wearing a grey beanie, not exactly what I would wear to a club, but _go figure._

"Hey aren't you-?" Even before his confirmation, I knew. He was the reason all these girls are currently freaking out downstairs. The famous and one and only, Harry Styles.

"Harry Styles, Yes" He answered in a monotone voice, almost as if he wasn't pleased by it.

"Why, is that a problem, being Harry styles?" he chuckled lightly.

"Well, It has its perks, I mean I love what I do, I just wish I could be treated like everybody else. I'm sitting here right now hoping no one realizes I'm already here, the owner somehow sneaked me in, when you walked in, I was getting ready to run" he smiled lazily. Something about the way he spoke slowly, his words almost purring out his mouth, made him even more attractive.

"Well, don't flatter yourself mister Harry Styles, I'm not a fan of yours, you're very normal to me. and unless you are Jesus returning to save the earth I will not freak out because you're here" I said.

"should I be offended by that statement? Are you suggesting I'm not good enough for your standards?" he smirked.

"Well, If I'm quite honest, I don't understand what's the big deal with you, you look like a normal 18 year old, you're even a little skinny, maybe a gym would do you good" I joked, not really letting him know how attractive I thought he actually looked in person.

Harry stared at me for a couple of seconds then suddenly, the roaring laughter emitting from the young singer's lips was all that could be heard in the small secluded room.

He took a long deep breath to calm his laughter "I'm sorry, I'm not used to people being so up front with me, always saying the nicest things to get my attention. I like this" he smiled.

"Wait, so you like it that I'm not all over you, because that's definitely not happening you can be sure of that" he laughed lightly again.

"Can I please have the honor of knowing your name, seeing as you already know mine?" he requested.

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz" I responded.

"Well Liz, can I offer you a drink, with no second intentions, just a drink to get to know each other better?" he smiled.

"Sure, why not?" I Nodded. _what harm could that do, a simple drink with a famous pop star who wishes to be treated normally. No big deal right?_

* * *

Soon, one drink turned into another, and another….and many, many others.

We talked about anything and everything and there were never really awkward silence or moments between us. Harry was a normal guy with likes and dislikes, wonderful taste in music might I add, his simplicity coupled with his charm made him the most irresistible person I had ever met. The womanizer and egocentric persona they made Harry Styles to be was not even a mere shadow of his true self, someone completely selfless and incredible. _Not that I'm telling him that._

Soon, full sentences turned into incoherent slurs as the alcohol was taking over our minds and senses. It was only then that through my drunken stupor, I could see the proximity in which we were around each other. One minute he was sitting next to me on a stool, the next minute his strong arms were circling my waist, his lips at my ear, I couldn't help but douse in that amazing masculine scent of his, he smelled simply amazing.

"You're very beautiful Mrs. Liz, I cant help but be a little turned on right now" he whispered huskily.

I couldn't really understand what I was doing nor what was happening, I started from completely despising the idea of falling for the reason I was dragged here today, and here I was, effortlessly falling for his boyish charms.

Through my drunken haze, I could feel Harry's messy hair tickling my neck as his lips worked their way though my shoulder blade, collar bone, earlobe. He was driving me crazy.

"You seem to be loving the attention Elizabeth, weren't you saying something about-"

"Shut up. Just shut up and keep doing what you were doing" I murmured lightly.

"Feisty. I like you even more now" he winked.

_What the fuck Elizabeth? What in the world is going on here?_ The rational and sober side of my mind screamed at me.

Without giving me a chance to respond, Harry's lips briefly left my neck as his eyes wondered around the place, after making sure no extra set of eyes were around to presence our heated moment, he suddenly picked me up and carried me somewhere that was still unknown to me. I didn't really care where we were going, Drunken Liz only wanted more and more of those heated kisses and his soft lips. I just needed more of him. And I needed it now.

Without even realizing I ended up in a bed, I had never actually known they had preserved rooms for couples in clubs who wished to be more…_intimate. _I was never really the girl to end up having sex with a guy at a club, but I never really knew this side of me either. Everything about me was craving more and more of him. His smell, his beautiful eyes and soft lips, his warm skin over me and his hands caressing me in all the right places.

"I need you" I whispered.

It surprised me that even drunk, Harry had the decency to ask. "are you sure of this?" he questioned gently, his green eyes staring right into mine as his fingers traced patterns around the waistband of my panties.

"I'm sure" I nodded.

It didn't take two seconds for that lustful look to return to his eyes, his lips attacked mine and once again all I could think about was him.

"baby, I really want you right now but-" he whispered "What about protection?"

I didn't think twice before saying "I'm on the pill"

His wide smile was enough to send me over the edge, I gripped his hair and passionately kissed his lips, embarking on a night that would most definitely leave some life changing results.

* * *

Let me know what you think? Review, thankyou :)


End file.
